¿Como Fue?
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: One-Shot Peeta decide enseñarle a su hija como preparar el pan que hace muchos años le lanzo a katniss, y decide contarle la historia de como fue que sucedió? pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Esta historia va Dirigida a Elenear28 quien es mi amiga secreta y participa en el intercambio de regalos "Debajo del Árbol" en el foro "El diente de león".


¿Cómo Fue?

**Este one-shot está dedicado a Elenear28. Así que Disfrútalo.**

Me despierto gracias a Los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana, por instinto paso mí brazo sobre la cama para buscar a Katniss y darle un beso, pero descubro que no está y en su lugar hay una nota.

"_Peeta me desperté temprano y ya no pude conciliar el sueño así que fui a cazar, no quise despertarte así que por eso te deje esta nota, volveré a la hora de la comida, Willow se quedara contigo, espero que no hagan ninguna travesura juntos._

_Te quiere_

_Katniss"_

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro como me gusta que me diga que me quiere y mucho más desde que nos casamos lo cual fue aproximadamente hace 20 años, suspiro ante el recuerdo de ese día tan especial para ambos.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación es abierta dejando ver a una Somnolienta Willow la cual dice.

-Buenos días- da un bostezo y se restriega los ojos, a sus cinco años, es idéntica a Katniss a excepción de sus ojos azules los cuales son idénticos a los míos, su carácter es una mezcla de ambos ya que es igual de testaruda que su madre pero tiene el don de la palabra al igual que yo según Katniss.

-Buenos días, Princesa- le digo mientras ella se aproxima a la cama y se sienta en el lado donde duerme Katniss, ella busca algo con la mirada y ya sé que es incluso antes de que lo pregunte.

-¿Dónde está mi mami?-

-Ella fue al bosque a cazar y no va a volver hasta la hora de la comida-

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos solos?- Dice mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su pequeño rostro.

-Sí, así ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?, pero que no sea ninguna travesura ya que eso no le gustaría a tu mamá- Hace un puchero a lo cual yo solo rio -¿Pues qué es lo que tenías pensado hacer?-

-Yo quería que fuéramos a la panadería y me enseñaras como hacer pan- dice bajando su rostro-

-Willow eso no es ninguna travesura al contrario es lo más tranquilo que podemos hacer- levanta de nuevo su rostro solo que ahora con los ojos brillando de la emoción- así que ve y ponte ropa cómoda, te espero en la cocina para que desayunemos y después nos vamos a la panadería ¿Trato?- le digo extendiéndole el meñique ya que es una costumbre que fuimos tomando cada que nos prometíamos algo o hacíamos algo que no queríamos que Katniss se enterara cosa que no siempre salía como queríamos y Katniss terminaba enojada conmigo aunque solo por un rato.

Willow toma rápidamente mi pulgar entre el suyo, mientras asiente y sale corriendo a su habitación.

Yo voy al baño y me doy una ducha rápida para después cambiarme e ir a la cocina en donde me encuentro a Willow sentada en la mesa luchando con su cabello intentando hacerse unas trenzas como las que le hace Katniss.

-¿Te ayudo?- le digo al pie de la escalera y me aproximo a ella.

-No yo puedo sola- dice volviendo a su trabajo.

Solo niego y voy a la nevera para sacar un poco de leche para prepararle un chocolate mientras que yo me preparo una taza de café. En la mesa hay un par de panecillos que traje ayer de la panadería así que aún están buenos, cuando vuelvo con el vaso y la taza en las manos, Willow aún sigue luchando con su cabello por un par de segundo hasta que se rinde y apoya su frente sobre la mesa dejando su cabello caer sobre su espalda y parte de la mesa por lo que le vuelvo a preguntar.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?- ella niega con la cabeza, así que sonrió y me coloco detrás de ella para después hacerle sus dos trenzas, en ningún momento despega su frente de la mesa.

Me coloco en la silla que queda frente a la suya y coloco un trozo de pan en un plato y su vaso de chocolate a unos centímetros de su cabeza y le digo.

-¿Sabes?- levanta su rostro y voltea a verme -A mí me tomo más de dos años aprender a hacer una trenza y todo porque quería hacerle una a tu mamá- creo que se imaginó a Katniss gritándome mientras lo hacía o algo por el estilo porque comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

-Termínate todo para poder ir a la panadería y volver antes de que vuelva tu mamá-

El resto del desayuno y el camino a la panadería transcurre entre risas y bromas por parte de Willow ya que es una niña con demasiada imaginación.

-¿Qué tipo de pan quieres hacer?- le digo mientras le coloco el delantal para que no se ensucie la ropa y Katniss quiera matarme.

-Pues no se….- dice dándose toquecitos en la barbilla con su dedo índice- ya se pan de pasas y nueces- dice dando palmaditas.

-Buena elección- le digo mientras coloco los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

Comenzamos a mezclarlos y hacer la masa para después colocarla en el horno.

Eso me hace recordar a aquella vez en la que le lance los panes a Katniss bajo la lluvia a pesar de la golpiza que recibí por parte de mi madre pero no me importo ya que gracias a eso esa noche Katniss tuvo algo que llevar a su estómago.

Historia que nunca le he contado a Willow así que decido contársela mientras esperamos a que el pan esté listo.

-Willow, ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?- ella asiente emocionada y pregunta.

-¿Cuál?-

-Es acerca de este pan y como ayude a que tu mamá sobreviviera y como después nos conocimos oficialmente- nos sentamos en un par de sillas que hay y me mira a la espera de que comience a contársela.

-¿Recuerdas aquella historia que te conté de cómo me enamore de tu mamá verdad?-

-Sí, como olvidarla- la señalo con el dedo y le digo

-Está bien porque tiene que ver con esta-

"_-Cuando tu madre tenía 11 años falleció su padre es decir tu abuelo, tu abuela entro en una depresión muy fuerte así que el dinero que recibieron después de la muerte de tu abuelo no les duro demasiado y tu abuela no trabajaba así que poco a poco se fueron quedando sin comida y como tu madre no tenia edad suficiente para pedir teselas fue a vender la ropa de bebé de tu tía Prim, pero nadie quería comprársela así que triste y con hambre recorrió la zona comercial, que era donde vivía yo, bajo la lluvia y el frio de enero hasta que fue a la parte trasera de la panadería de mi familia._

_Mi madre la vio y comenzó a decirle muchas cosas malas yo solo veía por detrás de ella como tu mamá se recostaba debajo del manzano y como tenía frio"_

De pronto varios recuerdos implantados por el capitolio invaden mi cabeza así que me levanto de la silla para evitar hacerle daño a Willow y me aferro a la orilla de la mesa.

-¡¿Papi?, ¿Papi?, ¿Qué te pasa?!- escucho que me dice mientras me jala del pantalón pero no volteo a verla porque si lo hago no sé qué podría pasar y si le hago daño sé que jamás me lo podría perdonar.

Siento como me abraza y aprieto más la mesa hasta que los recuerdos por fin desaparecen y volteo a ver a Willow la cual sigue aferrada a mi pierna, la cargo y me doy cuenta de que está asustada y llorando así que la abrazo y le digo.

-Ya princesa, estoy bien, no me pasa nada, lamento si te asuste- le acaricio la cabeza hasta que se tranquiliza al igual que hago con Katniss cada que tiene una pesadilla y despierta gritando y llorando.

Después de un par de minutos se tranquiliza y me dice.

-¿Qué te paso papi?- me tenso ante esa pregunta ya que como voy a decirle a una niña de 5 años que su padre fue torturado y le lavaron el cerebro para que matara a su madre así que solo le digo.

-No fue nada, cuando seas mayor y puedas comprenderlo te lo digo- asiente y no dice nada al respecto.

-¿Puedes seguir contándome la historia?-

-Claro que si-

"_-Después de que mi madre entrara de nuevo a la panadería me dijo que colocara los panes de pasas en el horno y lo hice a excepción de dos hogazas las cuales tire directamente al fuego mi madre al darse cuenta me dio una cachetada y me dijo que se los diera a los cerdos hice lo que me dijo a excepción de la parte de tirárselas a los cerdos, en lugar de eso se los tire a tu mamá y me metí inmediatamente a la panadería no sin antes asomarme por la ventana y ver como tu madre los tomaba y se los colocaba debajo de la ropa para después salir corriendo._

_Después de eso la veía a escondidas en el colegio y en camino a su casa-"_

-Que bonita historia papi, me gusto mucho- dice aplaudiendo- ¿Y como se conocieron oficialmente?

"_-Pues cuando teníamos 16 años fue cuando salimos cosechados para los juegos cosa que en parte agradezco ya que esa fue la única forma en la que pude dirigirle palabra a tu madre al principio no hablábamos mucho ya que ambos sabíamos que solo uno podía salir, pero yo no tenía intenciones de salir al contrario estaba más que decidido en que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella saliera, después declare mi amor por ella frente a toda Panem y ella tiempo después logro aceptarlo y míranos aquí después de 20 años seguimos juntos, y te tenemos a ti que eres lo más importante para nosotros-"_

Le doy un abrazo hasta que somos interrumpidos por el timbre de horno así que la suelto y saco el pan para colocarlo en la mesa.

De pronto se escucha la campanilla de la puerta y Willow Sale disparada hacia el mostrador, ya que siempre le gusta recibir a los clientes.

-¡MAMI!- salgo hacia el mostrador y me encuentro a Katniss cargando a Willow, mientras esta le dice.

-Mami, papi me enseñó a hacer pan de pasas con nuez y también me contó la historia del pan quemado- Katniss mira y escucha como Willow emocionada le cuenta todo.

Al final Katniss se acerca y me dice.

-Así que le contaste la historia- me dice sonriendo mientras me da un beso en los labios.

Yo solo me encojo de hombros pensando en ese momento por el cual gracias Katniss sigue aquí junto a mí.

* * *

><p>ELENEAR ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL ONE-SHOT YA QUE LO HICE CON TODO MI ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION YA QUE TODOS MERECEMOS UN REGALO EN ESTAS FECHAS TAN ESPECIALES.<p>

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


End file.
